


《他是星灵族》44完整版

by kaosamatt



Category: HyukHae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:49:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22755802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaosamatt/pseuds/kaosamatt
Kudos: 1





	《他是星灵族》44完整版

44  
赫宰因为踌躇着要如何与东海开口，便迟迟没收拾行李。  
结果东海先把自己的行李收拾好了，开心地告诉赫宰，他之后要搬去钟云与俊秀所在的公司宿舍住了，这样工作也方便，还不必麻烦小芬操心照顾他。  
赫宰倒有些落寞，不过从长远看这样更好，他不用再担心自己出国后东海的衣食住行了。  
在家的最后一晚，东海破天荒叠好了被子，还跟赫宰炫耀：“我厉害吧。”  
“你啊…”赫宰无奈地笑，“也快二十的人了。”  
“还没过生日嘛。”东海耸着肩膀撒娇，又抱住赫宰，“今年也和我一起过生日，好不好？”  
“…嗯。”赫宰心下五味杂陈，只好转移话题，“不过大晚上的叠什么被子，一会儿就该睡觉了。”  
“嘿嘿。”东海又将折叠整齐的被褥一把拆开，故作受到莫名冲击，猛地坐倒在地。  
赫宰：无语。  
东海瞎嚷嚷：“是被子变成了怪兽，突然咬我！”  
“呀，李东海。”尽管东海是在胡闹，赫宰还是不由笑了开来，再将东海连人带被子抱上床，“你这样不累吗，我看着都累。”  
不等对方回话，赫宰便压了上去，温柔地撩开东海的刘海，轻吻他额头：“海海，一定要照顾好自己。”  
东海点点头，笑得甜糊糊，撅起嘴巴，赫宰就咬着亲他。  
“听钟云哥说，我的室友是个叫金厉旭的孩子。”东海缓缓念叨，大眼睛正对上注视着他的赫宰，“比我小一岁的弟弟。”  
“那看来，我们海海都是哥哥了。”赫宰不住亲吻东海的脸颊。  
东海觉得痒痒，边躲着，边开口：“有人陪着我就好了，我就不怕关了灯之后会有怪兽来吃我的脑子。”  
“呀…说什么呢。”  
“赫宰难道不怕关灯以后，黑暗里会突然冲出来…”东海屈起圆乎乎的手指，作爪子状挠赫宰，“一个青面獠牙的怪物！”  
赫宰忍俊不禁，只觉得面前这个呲着小虎牙的人如精灵一般可爱，便在压着东海的同时，朝小朋友身上顶胯：“你不是见过怪物吗？”  
“？”  
“这里。”赫宰牵着东海的手摸上自己半勃起的下体，虽然只是半勃状态，依然尺寸可观。  
东海脸一红。  
赫宰：“怎么了，海海不想在住宿舍前再来一次吗？”  
东海倒是老实孩子，摆着腰就将松垮垮的睡裤脱到了脚边，整片蜜色的肌肤都袒露在赫宰眼前：“想。”  
“来。”赫宰让小孩儿侧过身去，自己则从身后环抱住对方，手臂绕过他腋下，再紧紧扣住，“这个姿势会很舒服。”  
“嗯…”东海察觉到屁股上顶着赫宰完全勃起后的老二，羞赧又期待，“赫宰好像什么都知道…”  
“你不知道的还多着呢。”赫宰含着东海的耳垂，舔舔，“我们来日方长，都试试。”  
说完，赫宰搬起东海靠上的腿，也正好避开了受伤的那条：“我扶着你腿，海海享受就行。”  
“你真好。”东海蚊子似的喘息，就算知道小芬已经睡下，也不敢大声出气。  
赫宰进来的还算顺利，加之这些日子他们做爱的密度也大，东海很快便适应了那根无论长度还是粗度都过人的性器在自己体内进出。  
而且这次的赫宰比以往都要温柔许多，他动得不快，但每次都顶到最深处，摆腰转圈地操弄。东海能听到下体轻轻碰撞传来的黏腻水声，舒服得呻吟，又怕被屋外的人听见，便咬着自己胳膊不停倒腾气息。  
赫宰不仅从后面要他，还帮着东海自慰。  
平时东海都是被生生操到射的，今天赫宰却“网开一面”，不仅容东海打飞机，还扣着东海的手指，两只手一起动作。  
“哥哥…”东海颤抖着撒娇，“你这样我会马上就射的。”  
“想射就射吧。”赫宰动得稍快了些，不过总体还是比以往细腻温和得多，“海海很舒服吧？”  
“嗯…嗯…好舒服…好舒服…哥哥…”  
东海像只拥有了小鱼干的猫咪一样，欢欣雀跃又不知餍足。  
赫宰还轻吻他耳尖，与他说些荒唐情话：“哥哥也想一直都待在海海里面。”  
“呜…那样屁股会被撑裂的…”  
赫宰笑了声：“宝宝里面这么软，不会裂开的。”  
说着又加重力道深深顶了几个来回。  
东海因兴奋而不住地落泪，屁股倒是听话地回应赫宰，时不时摇晃着含入，赫宰拔出来的时候穴口又来回收缩。  
赫宰蹙眉：“我也好爽…”  
“哥哥…哥哥射里面嘛…”  
赫宰忍不住，放下东海的腿，开始掐着宝贝儿的腰操弄。  
东海本能蜷起来的身体又被赫宰打开，对方捂住他嘴，终于使上平时的狠劲儿大开大合几下，两人都颤着身子出精。  
旋即东海躺平在床大喘气，赫宰则搂上去：“海海，我好爱你。”  
东海以为这只是床事后的情话，便轻松回应：“我也是。”  
“不是…”赫宰用胳膊挡着眼睛，“我真的好爱你。”  
东海这才听出些异样，连忙钻进赫宰怀里，大眼睛眨巴眨巴看着他：“你怎么啦？”  
赫宰没吭声，只将怀里的人扒拉上来，深深地吻。  
小朋友思维简单，便承着赫宰绵长的吻直入梦乡。  
那天晚上赫宰真的亲了他好久，到东海睡去，他都没看见赫宰那双红了的眼睛。

没过两天，刚搬入公司宿舍的东海便按捺不住，工作不忙时立刻邀请赫宰前来参观。  
东海住在十二层，还为赫宰贴心地画了一张字迹幼稚的“地图”。对于本就认路的赫宰来说确实多此一举，不过他还是将那张幼儿园涂鸦收下了。

宿舍房间比赫宰想象中得还要宽敞亮堂，说是宿舍，其实跟普通的住宅户型差不多。还给每个人都配了电脑，虽然是散热一般的机器，不过对于不着宿舍的艺人来说足够用了。  
地板上铺着长颈鹿图案的榻榻米，客厅里还摆着个顶到天花板的充气长颈鹿…  
东海解释说：“这是厉旭的东西，他喜欢长颈鹿。”  
赫宰点点头：“看得出来。”又问，“和室友相处得怎么样？”  
“厉旭人挺好的。”东海笑着，“对我蛮客气，可能是还不太熟吧…不过我听过他唱歌，真的是…”小朋友回想着，自顾自陶醉，“他唱歌真的好好听，钟云哥说下次要我和他合作，能给这孩子写歌真幸福啊。”  
赫宰揉揉小孩儿脑袋：“我们海海也很有才华，才能和这样的歌手合作吧。”  
“嘿嘿。”东海突然向里屋跑去，声音也越来越远，“等我下，我有礼物给你。”  
赫宰还站在原地，不消多时见东海从卧室出来，手上还抱着一把木吉他。  
“你坐下嘛。”东海将赫宰拉到沙发，自己则一屁股坐在榻榻米的长颈鹿脑袋上，盘着腿，将吉他抱在怀里。  
小朋友仰起眼睛，看着沙发上的赫宰，笑笑，又低下头按住琴弦开始调音，间或说道：“这是我写给赫宰的歌。”  
赫宰听了，先是喜悦，接着又被心底淡淡的忧伤笼罩。  
东海应该是非常喜欢我吧。  
这样想着，听东海摆弄着木吉他，弹奏出舒缓的旋律。  
没有歌词，只是安静的曲子。  
东海不知是陶醉还是紧张，总之全程闭着眼睛，手指灵活地扫在弦上，每个音符都倾注了许多爱意。  
合着温润细腻的琴声，赫宰只觉得眼前这个被笼罩在夕阳下，为自己静静演奏歌曲，并说着“这是写给你的歌”的少年有如一副漂亮生动的油画。  
东海带着深情与对明天的希冀，他则暗自挣扎在满腔的离愁。  
一曲终了，东海睁开那双鹿似的大眼睛，见眼前的赫宰正悄无声息地落泪。  
东海有些慌张：“赫宰？”  
其实赫宰没察觉到自己已经哭了，便擦擦滑在下巴上的泪水，想笑一下，却做不到。  
“我非常爱你。”赫宰重复着，“我真的非常爱你，海海。”  
“嗯，我也是哦。”东海以为赫宰是出于感动。  
其实。  
赫宰深呼吸几来回，终于开口了：“海海，我要走了。”  
东海：“什么？”  
“我…”  
赫宰垂下头，修长的十指扣在脸上：“这次假期结束后，我要去国外踢两年球，因为我签了俱乐部，必须要走。”  
说着，东海见赫宰十指指缝之间渗下些眼泪。  
不过赫宰不想叫东海跟着难过，便克制住继续掉眼泪的冲动，而且他一向没有大哭的习惯，只是悲伤，觉得见一眼东海就会多一分不舍。  
不要听信报纸上所说，所谓独当一面的足球新星，也仅是个二十岁的少年。  
赫宰松开手，将还在榻榻米上坐着怔愣的东海搂进怀中：“我会特别舍不得你，每天都会非常想念你。”  
东海意外的没有落泪，而是在半晌后终于回抱住赫宰，轻声“嗯”了声。  
赫宰：“对不起，我连道别的勇气都没有，现在才敢告诉你。”  
“…没关系啦。”东海反还揉揉赫宰的脑袋，安慰，“去国外踢球也是好事呀，说不定哪天你就转会到巴萨了呢，嘿嘿。”  
东海越是这样故作坚强，赫宰心里就越难过。  
赫宰：“我后天就走了。”  
东海半天没有动作，眼眶愈发红，便抬起头睁大眼，强忍泪水：“嗯。”  
“来送我吧，拜托了。”  
“呀…”  
东海想说，你真残忍。  
但转念一想，还是开口：“肯定会去送你啦。”过了片刻，又说，“我也很爱你。”  
赫宰：“还有，海海写的那首歌很好听。”  
“还没有写完呢，本来打算过几天就填歌词进去的。”东海摇摇头，“现在想想，还是等你回来，你回来后，我再把歌词加上。”  
就像一本永远翻不到最后一页的书，如鲠在喉的憋闷。  
东海喃喃：“这首歌就当作是我的盼头吧。”  
接着，东海发觉抱着自己的男孩轻轻颤抖。  
李赫宰，你这家伙，别哭了。

赫宰离开时，东海都没有将人送到电梯就转身回了宿舍房间。  
他呆愣愣地回到自己的卧室，扯了扯原本叠得整齐的被褥，这次没有嬉闹，而是莫名站不稳摔倒在地。  
也不知道是吃了痛还是怎么，面无表情的东海眼泪簌簌落下，接着缩成一团。  
“赫宰，是被子突然变成了怪兽，在咬我。”  
“我怕怪兽。”

度日如秒，后天是夜，通向仁川国际机场的路上。  
素拉姐的男友开车送赫宰去往航站楼，副驾驶坐着素拉，赫宰和东海则并排坐在后座。  
与素拉所想的不同，她以为身为赫宰好友的东海会与自家弟弟聊聊天，结果俩孩子却从家到机场沉默了一路。  
素拉的男友一向待赫宰情同表弟，只有“局外人”才开玩笑：“小赫呀，是不是得先找你要个签名比较值啊。”  
赫宰勉强笑笑，也不多做声。  
他偶尔会看向身边的东海，却发觉东海的目光始终在侧窗外，游离又迷茫。  
赫宰将身上的外套脱下，披在两人腿中间，时不时会轻握东海的手，东海也会扣住他的指头，只是不肯看他。  
在车上，有姐姐和她男朋友，赫宰自然做不到什么，就只与东海偷偷牵手，感受他心爱人剩余的温热。  
这时候，赫宰甚至希望航班延误，或路上堵车。  
但没有那么凑巧，一行人仍旧准时到达航站楼的地库，离别在即，东海的手也变得冰凉。

就像所有准备搭乘飞机的人与他的亲友一样，赫宰松开握着东海的手，将外套披上，下车，回身看一眼没在看他的东海，去后备箱拿行李。  
素拉的男友还帮他：“小赫，重的我来拿吧。”  
“谢谢哥，我自己能行。”赫宰毕恭毕敬。  
末了，东海与素拉都下车，目送赫宰离开，素拉招手：“你小子，不要忘本啊，记得赚够大钱才能回来——对了，帮姐姐看看免税店的化妆品，我把我积分卡的卡号发你了。”  
东海则安静许多，安静到被素拉察觉出异样，还小声问：“你们吵架啦？”  
“没有。”东海扯了个不怎么样的笑脸，“赫宰…”  
赫宰立刻回过头，却见东海迟迟没说出那声“再见”。  
素拉：“走吧走吧，赶紧去办登机，别耽误时间。”  
赫宰沉默着点头，拖着行李箱往不远处的电梯间走去。  
哎，赫宰只觉得东海在生他的气，但是没办法，只能等之后再慢慢解释了…

东海跟随素拉上了车，素拉姐的男友也将车子重新发动。  
汽车缓缓驶离地库，坐在后排的东海还是扭过头去，隔着贴了黑色车膜的后车窗，朝赫宰远去的方向眼巴巴地张望。  
却见电梯间的门打开，赫宰却没进入，而是回身向素拉姐的车子看过来。  
东海不确定赫宰有没有看见他，但他能够看到赫宰，看他最心爱的人这恋恋不舍的一瞥。  
东海立刻：“素拉姐，哥，麻烦停一下车，麻烦…”  
说着，东海的声音已经带了哭腔。  
素拉有些诧异，不过还是让男友将车停下，并关切问：“怎么啦？”  
“我，我落了东西…”  
东海将后车门打开，飞身下车，不顾那条伤腿并不能快速跑动。  
他朝背着身的赫宰跑去，边跑边无法克制地趔趄，跛着脚，又着急，一瘸一拐，好几次险些摔倒。  
越过熙熙攘攘又大包小包的人潮，东海终于快追到赫宰。  
那双溢满眼泪的大眼睛里，只见赫宰面前的电梯门再度打开，赫宰要走了。  
他还没有好好与他道别，他还没有…  
“赫！”东海终于大喊出声。  
赫宰蓦地回头，见不远处的东海像个可怜的小瘸子，朝他而来又跑不快，拖着伤腿，满脸都黏着泪。  
东海在含糊着哭，漂亮的脸蛋都涨红了。  
此情此景，赫宰也顾不上行李箱，就迎着东海奔去，几步的路，想也不想，管他在哪儿，就将东海搂进怀里：“傻子。”  
东海委屈地呜咽：“我是很傻吧，可我根本没办法跑太快，我以为我追不上你了…”  
赫宰听这话，眼眶跟着红了：“别怕，我接着你呢。”  
“赫宰，怎么办啊。”东海在他怀里抽噎，“你都不给我时间准备，你可真是个混蛋。”  
“对不起。”  
“我舍不得你，不要你走。”东海用力搂紧赫宰脖子，圆圆的眼里热泪滚烫，“不要不要不要。”  
过往一同生活的记忆在赫宰眼前叠化，东海总习惯在睡醒后撒娇，环抱着他说：“不要你去洗漱，不要不要不要。”  
赫宰轻拭东海脸颊上的泪水，用几秒做心理建设，接着一手拖住被落在身后的行李箱，另一手牵着身边的东海，快步回到车前。

素拉姐见东海的不舍如此深厚，还与男友失笑：“这俩的感情也太好了吧。”  
赫宰：“海海，先上车，我有话说。”  
把还哭着的东海搂到车上，赫宰站在车外，与摇下车窗坐在车里的姐姐郑重鞠躬：“姐姐，对不起，非常对不起。”  
素拉姐和男友面面相觑，又看向赫宰：“怎么啦？”  
赫宰清清嗓子，背着手，有些拘谨：“我和李东海不是好朋友。”  
此刻就连东海的眼泪都停了。  
赫宰：“东海是我的恋人，是我非常爱的恋人——就像素拉姐和哥一样，我和李东海在恋爱。”  
话音落下，是长时间的沉默。  
赫宰甚至以为出个柜可能要把整个航班延误了。  
他也准备好了，或许会被素拉扇一巴掌，说他是个不像话的混蛋小子。  
见素拉迟迟不开口，赫宰又说：“这次我得离开两年，东海在首尔唯一的亲人就是他表哥，所以我自私地希望姐姐也可以帮我照顾东海，拜托了。”  
赫宰重复：  
“拜托了。”  
“拜托了。”  
“拜托了。”  
东海垂下眼，不敢看素拉的反应。  
反倒是素拉的男友为了缓和气氛：“你也说句话。”  
“…你给我闭嘴！”素拉姐吼道，眼睛也跟着红了，并重重拍了下车内侧壁，声音都在发抖，问赫宰，“什么时候开始的？”  
这次回答的是东海：“高二…”不过小孩儿又马上解释，“是我不对，是我先对赫宰…”  
赫宰：“呀！什么啊，我先喜欢你的。”  
素拉姐抓狂：“你们俩统一口径！”  
俩小孩儿恹恹：“…快四年了。”  
“四年…”素拉掰着手指头计算，“也就是说刚认识没多久就在一起了？”  
两人点点头。  
“姐…”  
“呀，李赫宰，李东海，把人当傻子耍很好玩吗？”素拉也是想到什么就脱口而出了，并且语无伦次，“那是不是，是不是你们俩在一个房间的时候…是不是做…做过？！就在我隔壁？”  
“嗯。”赫宰也不否认，反还彻底坦白，“具体的次数我都数不过来了。”  
“天呐，天呐，两个无法无天的小子。”素拉将戴了一宿卷发保持器的头发抓乱，但怒火冲着的始终不是东海，而是自家亲弟，做着精致美甲的手一指赫宰，“呀，李赫宰，这就是妈教给你首尔人的待客之道吗？！”  
“对不起，姐姐想骂的话，就请痛快地指责我吧。”赫宰再鞠躬，“但请不要责怪李东海。”  
东海将手从车窗伸出来，拽住赫宰握紧的拳头，两人十指相扣。  
素拉：“疯了，疯了，诶西，这是什么事儿啊，跟俊秀从小玩到大也没出过这档子事儿吧。”  
赫宰将一切说出口反而轻松了许多：“姐姐，你知道吧，同性恋。”  
“…你小子不是交过女朋友吗？”  
“那我是双性恋。”  
东海蚊子似的声音：“我…我是同性恋。”  
赫宰听了，紧握住东海那只发抖的手，并对素拉继续说道：“姐，你是不是还没有真实感，我和东海之间的关系…”  
说着，赫宰矮下身，将头探进摇下来的后车窗，按住东海的后脑勺，温热的眼眸里是无比情深：“我爱你，海海。”话音落下，赫宰吻在东海冰凉的唇上。  
素拉姐的男友坐在驾驶席，从后视镜看见此情此景还暗自感叹：小赫真是太男人了。  
赫宰：“姐，就是这样的关系，我跟东海该做的也都做了。”  
素拉开始漫长的沉默。  
“还有，姐，别忘了，刚才李东海为什么跑不快。”赫宰说着，深吸一口气，强压下心底的沉痛，“我的命都是他捡回来的，不论如何，我这辈子就这样了，我就只要李东海。”  
素拉听了这席话，才说：“呀，还没进入社会的臭小子，你把我接下来的一字一句都听好了。”  
“嗯。”  
“姐姐并不是对你们的关系本身有成见。”素拉缓缓说，比之以往都要严肃，“我刚刚在想的是，妈要是知道了该怎么办，她那个年代的人可以做到完全谅解吗？”  
“所以…”  
“不要告诉妈。”素拉指着赫宰，“起码不是现在。或者说，等你赚够钱，经济完全独立出去，你随意。”  
“好。”  
“第二个，爸妈的希望，虽然这样说很现实——但爸妈希望咱们都能有后代，也就是孩子。”素拉姐回头看了眼东海，继而又面向赫宰，“我看东海横竖是生不出孩子的，所以传宗接代的任务就交给我。”  
“姐？”赫宰微微吃惊。  
素拉姐转向男友：“呀，你听见没？”  
“…啊？”  
“传宗接代！”素拉一字一顿，语气里有把人挫骨扬灰的劲头，“等咱们的工作稳定以后，每周末固定造小人，让我爸妈尽快抱上孙子。”  
男友听着，脸直红。  
素拉：“你害羞个屁，开心还来不及呢吧！”  
“对对对。”素拉男友连忙应声，“太开心了。”  
虽然素拉的接受方式比较露骨，但要说赫宰完全不感动也是假的，他知道这姐的性格就这样。  
“对了，还有第三点。”素拉又开始说话。  
赫宰：“还有？”  
“听好了！”素拉打断得气势汹汹，“既然你自己都信誓旦旦地承诺了，那么你去国外这两年，不管遇到男的女的，绝对不许变心。如果让我发现，李东海因为你出轨这种低级错误难过，你就不用回来了，留在慕尼黑孤独终老吧！”  
“呀，李素拉，别越说越离谱了。”赫宰啧了声，“你也帮我看着东海吧。”  
东海给了赫宰手背一巴掌：“我才不会出轨呢。”  
“还有第四点。”素拉看了眼表，“你再不去换登机牌，可能就得在机场枯坐十个小时等下一航班了。”  
赫宰这才想起还有这档事。  
素拉眼一闭：“行了，再亲几口，你小子就给我快滚吧。”  
于是赫宰又捉着东海亲了又亲，还嘱咐：要好好吃饭、叠好被子、在宿舍勤打扫卫生…  
东海点头，悲伤基本散了下去，或许也因为赫宰的出柜之举。  
素拉还在纳闷儿：我要是跟东海这漂亮小傻子一样，吃饭不长手，男朋友会不会更宠爱自己？  
思及此，剜了眼身边的男友。  
男友唇语：呀，李素拉，你可不要乱发火啊。

赫宰现在终于明白，为何侑莉要他给足东海安全感。  
确实，让家人知道他们的关系，此后他们才真正成为了一家人。

赫宰走后，给东海发了长长的短信：  
‘海海，我爱你。记得素拉姐也爱你，她只是那样的性格，羞于表达。  
我们的关系，不仅是彼此相爱，我同时爱着海海的家人，相信你也一样。  
我们是爱着对方，也爱着对方家人的存在。  
傻海海，这样说的话，我们已经结婚了，不是吗？  
就当老公是去国外务工赚钱养你了，不要难过。  
回来的时候，我会带着装满你爱吃的冰淇淋的冰箱。  
也希望那个时候，你能把送给我的歌的歌词写完。  
我爱你，我爱你，跨越千山万水，我爱你。’


End file.
